slime_racher_xbox_editionfandomcom-20200215-history
Slimes
Slimes! Pink Slime Pink Slimes are the most common slimes you will find in Slime Rancher. They are the first type of slime you will encounter in Slime Rancher. You can find them in any biome The Ranch, The Reef, The Moss Blanket, The Indigo Quarry, The Acient Ruins, The Glass Desert, And the Wilds (As Saber Largos) The Pink Slimes are very easy to care for as they will anything which is Veggies, Fruits, and Meat. The downside is that they do not have a favorite food so you won't get multiple of their Plorts. (Except when they are in a largo form) Their Plorts are used in many experiments in Slime Science. Slimepedia Slimeology: Pink Slimes are the most common slime found on the Far, Far Range. They're cheerful, docile, and the easiest of all slimes to ranch. A pink slime will eat anything you put in front of it, though they have no favorite food, and their plorts are the least valuable of all slimes. Rancher Risks: Not much to worry about with a pink slime. They're soft, squishy, very happy to be around a rancher, and found all over the Range. But because of this, a rancher won't go far without finding a few pink plorts, which can lead to largos, and then... Plortonomics: Pink Plorts are an excellent "multi purpose generic '' ''substance" used to manufacture everything from food products to household cleaners. All over the Earth, people are eating burgers, sweetening their coffees, or scrubbing their floors with pink plort products. That's some serious versatility! Facts Eat : Anything! Plort : Pink Plort Where Can They Be Found : Almost Anywhere Passive Or Harmful : Passive Rock Slime Next to Pink Slimes they are the second most common slime in the game. They can be found in many places in the game. They can be found in The Reef, The Indigo Quarry, The Ruins, The Glass Desert, And The Wilds as Saber Largos. They have rock crowns on them so when you get close you them they will damage you. Slimepedia Slimeology: Rock slimes earned their name from the rocky crown of sharp spikes atop their slimy bodies. But their affection for minerals doesn't end with their appearance: rock slimes are strict vegetarians, favoring the satisfying crunch of the heart beet most of all. Rancher Risks: The dangers of a rock slime should be fairly obvious: their rocky crown is sharp enough to pierce straight through a rancher's boots. But it's not all about watching where you're stepping as these rocks are always rolling. When you see a rock slime revving up for a tumble, it's best to get out of the way. Plortonomics: Rock plorts are prized for being a key component in the production of 'blue metal,' an amazing alloy that's stronger than titanium and lighter than plastic. Because of its amazing strength, blue metal is often a key component in the hulls of light-speed capable starships, synthetic appendages, and protective holophone cases. Facts Eat : Veggies Plort : Rock Plort Where They Can Be Found : Almost Anywhere Passive Or Harmful : Harmful Tabby Slime Tabby Slimes are the third most common slime in the game. You can eaisily tell they are a Tabby Slime by their cat like features. Their soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cute. You will find them in The Reef, The Moss Blanket, The Ruins, The Glass Desert, And The Wilds As Saber Largos. The Tabby Slimes are one of four feline Slimes; the other three being Hunters, Lucky Slimes, and Sabers. Slimepedia Slimeology: Tabby slimes share many curious similarities to domesticated house cats of Earth. With their perky ears, striped backs, and swaying tails, you'd almost mistake them for a true feline... If they weren't made entirely of gooey slime, of course. Rancher Risks: A Tabby slime generally doesn't mean any harm to a rancher, but like their spiritual Earth cat cousins, often causes a great deal of chaos anyway. Tabby slimes love to steal things they don't eat, like fruits and veggies, resulting in lots of unintended largo transformations on the Range. '' 'Plortonomics:' ''Tabby plorts are a key ingredient in a variety of "performance enhancing" products that grant the consumer a surge of the tabby slime's signature energy and exuberance. And while athletes the world over take them to gain an edge, prolonged use often results in "uncontrollable butt wiggles", another (less desirable) signature of the tabby slime. Facts Eats : Meat Plort : Tabby Plort Where They Can Be Found : Almost Anywhere Passive or Harmful : Passive Phosphor Slime Phosphor Slimes can be easily identified. You will know it's a Phosphor Slime because it's violet color. has a soft glow inside, and is the only slime with wings. They are the most common slime you will find at night. Although you will not find them anywhere at day as for the will burn up and pop. The way you care for them outside is putting a them in a corral and upgrade it to have a solar shield. Slimepedia Slimeology: Phosphor slimes come out at night, flying about the moonlit range upon their translucent wings. Phosphor slimes have a luminescent slime core that pulses with a soft glow, making them easy to spot. It's for this reason ranchers sometimes refer to them as 'low stars'. Rancher Risks: Phosphor slimes have special needs compared to your typical slime. A phosphor slime and its plorts will quickly vanish if exposed to sunlight, meaning a rancher could quickly lose an entire corral's worth of phosphor slimes if not careful. Ranchers must either vac them up before daybreak or keep phosphor slimes in a place that is perpetually dark, like a cave, or use the Solar Shield upgrade. Plortonomics: The luminescent compound found within phosphor plorts can produce light for over 100 years, making it an incredibly eco-friendly form of illumination on Earth. Cities across the globe are slowly switching over to phosphor lights, saving trillions of gigawatts of energy daily. Plus if you rub the stuff in your hair, it glows and looks really cool. Facts Eats : Fruit Plort: Phosphor Plort Where They Are Found : Everywhere But Only At Night Passive or Harmful : Passive Boom Slime Boom Slimes are slimes that will sometimes explode. Not much to say besides BOOM Slimepedia S''limeology:'' Boom Slimes are often heard before they're seen. The slime cells of a boom slime are constantly vibrating, causing their slime to increasingly crackle with energy before ultimately exploding. However, the boom slime always comes out unscathed, though always a little dazed. Rancher Risks: Boom slimes are constantly building toward an inevitable explosion, making them quite hazardous to ranchers. In addition to those explosions causing bodily harm, they also have the capacity to send all nearby slimes flying into the air, making them a hard slime to corral. To prevent them from exploding as often in corrals, you can purchase a music box to calm them down. Plortonomics: Highly volatile boom plorts have all sorts of applications, including powering rocket thrusters and demolitions. Military organizations value their highly destructive capabilities for "medical technology and other research". Imagine that! Facts Eats : Meat Plort : Boom Plort Where They Are Found : The Moss Blanket, Indigo Quarry, The Glass Desert, The Wilds (As Saber Largos) Passive or Harmful : Harmful Rad Slime Rad Slime are only found in one area which is The Indigo Quarry, and of course in The Wilds as Saber largos. Unlike most slimes that damage you the Rad Slime has a radiation shield that when you go into it you will be damaged. Slimepedia Slimeology: It's unknown if rad , sometimes called 'raddies,' came to be from external radiation sources or from something naturally occurring within the . Regardless, rad slimes emit such a potent aura of radiation they glow in the dark! Rancher Risks: A rad slime's radioactive aura can induce rad poisoning to a rancher if they remain within it for too long. Ranchers are advised to monitor their rad exposure levels when handling these green globs of gamma goo as extended exposure can cause serious bodily harm, or worse. Plortonomics: Given that raddies are basically mobile batteries, it's no surprise that corporations value rad plorts for their incredible energy-producing capabilities. Most rad get turned into 'plortonium' and everything from the latest holophone to a radwave microcook system runs on the stuff. Facts Eats : Veggies Fav Food : Oca Oca Plort : Rad Plort Where They Are Found : The Indigo Quarry, The Wilds (as Saber Largos) Passive or Harmful : Harmful Honey Slime This adorable little slime is made out of honey.. I guess. They can be found in the Moss blanket. Oooooooo Honey Honey Slimepedia Slimeology: Honey slimes are an odd breed of slime composed of a hyper-sweet slime compound. Most slime scientists believe this to be the result of their slime cells replicating the natural sugars found in the fruits and floral nectars of the Far, Far Range. Most ranchers agree their plorts taste great on cereal. Rancher Risks: The greatest danger a honey slime possesses is found in their plorts. Honey plorts are by far the sweetest, most delicious plorts known on the Far, Far Range. Other slimes can detect them from much further away than a normal plort and will do everything in their means to get it, so it is recommended to keep them away from other slimes. A rancher with honey slimes needs to be careful about unintended largos, or worse... Plortonomics: Honey plorts are highly prized by food manufacturers. Though the plorts are naturally incredibly sweet, the discovery that they could be refined into an even sweeter substance made their demand soar. These refined honey plorts are said to score an unprecedented 867 on the Werner-Thompkins-Hong sacchrino scale, just a few points shy of 'not fit for human consumption'. Facts Eats' : Fruit Fav Food : Mint Mango Plort : Honey Plort Where they are found : The Moss Blanket Passive Or Harmful : Passive